Embrasse moi
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Hay una cosa a la que Kardia jamás ha podido abstraerse: al deseo latente que siente por Dègel y a los recuerdos que ha construído con él. Uno de esos recuerdos lo lleva al cuello... en forma de lino rojo...


**EMBRASSE MOI**

(fr. Bésame)

.

.

.

_El sexo debe mezclarse con lágrimas, risas, palabras, promesas, escenas, celos, envidia, todas las variedades del miedo, viajes al extranjero, caras nuevas, novelas, relatos, sueños, fantasías, música, danza, opio y vino._

Fragmento de _Delta de Venus_, Anäis Nin.

.

.

.

Para LTHRL.

.

.

.

Ese soy yo, ¿me ven?, justo ese que va caminando con desparpajo por la villa, ¿no me ven? ¡Sí! Aquel… el que trae un largo fular al cuello, color rojo vivo… Soy guapo ¿Verdad?, claro que lo soy, lo sé, soy un hombre guapo con un fular elegante en medio de mis ropas más bien rurales, porque yo no me acostumbro a estar vestido como figurín, como Sísifo, o como El Cid, o como Albafica… incluso el guarro de Manigoldo… yo no, me niego, ¿por qué querría andar como un figurín cuando puedo andar por la vida más cómodo? ¿Para qué quiero vestir de telas bonitas y prendas elegantes? ¿Para qué quiero vestir mi desnudez si con ella me siento bien? Tengo lo que necesito: mi piel, mis deseos… y también tengo lo que no necesito… un corazón inservible y que normalmente me jode la vida… pero eso es otra historia…

¿Ya me vieron? A que sí…

Lino rojo, lino rojo alrededor de mi cuello, una pieza color sangre que me toca casi como si fuese una de tus mustias caricias en la soledad, clandestinas según tu percepción de la vida y de las cosas, según los preceptos que te dieron a digerir, incuestionables, aceptables como una ley divina absoluta.

Acomodas el lienzo que pende de mi cuello de una manera delicada y dedicada, de la justa forma en la que yo mismo no lo haría jamás, sonríes con un mohín de nervios, aunque tratas de ocultarlo, ¿por qué? ¿Es la cercanía la que te pone los cabellos de punta? ¿Es todo lo que estás pensando y que no me dices? ¿Qué es Dègel? Me gustaría lanzarte todas estas preguntas sólo por medir tus reacciones y sólo por comprobar que una críptica sonrisa tuya tiene más de un significado, aparte del mero hecho de un gesto.

No puedo evitar sonreírte de vuelta, franco y honesto, como siempre… ¿Por qué querría ocultarte que me gustas mucho? ¿Por qué querría negar que me extirpas el aliento, el _thymos_, y que provocas que el jodido corazón se me detenga? No, yo no soy bueno para fingir, ni para disfrazar nada… no puedo encubrir lo mucho que te deseo…

—_Kagdia_… por favor… —ronroneas con ese acento francés que me pone a mil, y lo sabes, porque a pesar del tiempo y las veces que te he corregido, no dejas de pronunciar mi nombre así: _Kagdia_, en un susurro.

—Kardia —corregí para divertirme. —¿Por favor, qué?

—Deja de mirarme así…

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Así como lo estás haciendo… no te hagas el tonto que no te va.

—Es verdad, no me va… y a ti tampoco te va disimular que no sabes por qué te miro como te miro.

—Basta _Kagdia_… por favor.

Antes de que quites la mano de encima de mi pecho, entretenida más tiempo del necesario, con el pretexto de acomodar el lienzo de lino, acaricio los dedos de marfil, tan finos, tan elegantes, como jamás serán los míos… tu mano tan fría… tan fría entre mis dedos calientes.

—Gracias por esto, por el trapo —concluí para dejarte escapar, por ahora. Sólo por el momento, porque sé de antemano, que más tarde, seguirá ese juego bobo entre los dos, el de no saber hacia dónde vamos y por qué.

Te ríes abiertamente, no sé exactamente si es porque te burlas o porque, para variar, acabo de decirte alguna idiotez.

—No es un trapo, es un _foulard_, fular, _mon ami_…

Pero es que… si todo fuese pan comido, no nos sería tan intenso, tan excitante… ¿Verdad, Dègel?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, te va a gustar... Kardia… —escuché la voz a mis espaldas mientras me entretenía en destazar unos cuantos muros de piedra, cercanos al Refugio, pero la verdad es que le ignoré, me estaba haciendo desear un poco. —¿Kardia? ¡Ey, _Kagdia_!

¡_Boom_!

La última explosión que hizo llover piedras por todo el lugar, piedras y polvo que muy pronto cayeron como una lluvia surrealista sobre los dos. Me sentía complacido, así que después de reventar un poco de tierra me volví hacia él, con el aguijón derecho aún expuesto.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué tanta urgencia? ¿Me vas a enseñar… _algo_?

Desde luego que hice sonar ese "algo", de una forma sugerente, ambigua, no pude evitar que mis ojos viajaran por su cuerpo perfecto, de cabeza a pies, con todo y el uniforme de entrenamiento, se veía deseable… hubiese dado lo que fuera por arrancarle el uniforme… después Afrodita Pornai habría estado complacida con semejante ofrenda…

—Si, bueno, no es lo que crees, _dépravé_. —Ni un paso atrás mientras invado tu espacio, muy bien normando, muy bien… me gusta que no te amilanes ante nada, ni ante mí.

—No es lo que creo, que pena, me hubiese gustado que me enseñaras… por ejemplo esto… —el aguijón escarlata señaló justo entre sus piernas, y por toda respuesta recibí un buen golpe en las costillas, a puño cerrado— ¡Ey! ¡Trátame con más cariño!

—Pues compórtate.

—Ya, vale…

No tengo más remedio que seguirte los pasos, hecho un asco, lleno de polvo, sudor, y en resumen siendo un cochambroso guerrero, eso sí, un muy digno caballero de Atenea… aunque de paso me fui distrayendo con las espléndidas piernas del Arconte de Acuario… y con ese culo tan redondo, insuperable… en el aire, con las manos, tras él, trataba de medirlo… sí que tenía el tamaño perfecto para mis manos, para agarrarlo por la cadera y luego…

—¿Qué vas haciendo, pedazo de…?

—Nada, ¿qué te parece que hago? Te sigo y ya…

—Ajá, bueno —resoplas malhumorado. —Un día de estos, Kardia, ya no voy a tolerar tus guarradas… te voy a congelar eso que tienes entre las piernas y de lo que estás tan orgulloso, para que no tengas más… "_inconvenientes_", serías toda una novedad… el primer caballero castrado que figuraría en los Anales del Santuario.

—Tú pierdes más que yo…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué te figuras eso? —Preguntas con un aire burlón volviéndote hacia mí, con una de tus preciosas cejas bífidas arqueada.

—Por que te vas a perder el polvo de tu vida, y no sólo eso… te vas a perder el placer de…

—_Assez_!, detente ya antes de que te acabe congelando esa boca sucia… y hablo muy enserio.

De acuerdo, te doy la ventaja, sólo porque te has puesto colorado como tomate, y se lo que eso significa: que de menos tu imaginación ha volado hacia derroteros pasionales que no quieres confesar.

El _thòlos_ de Acuario está tan frío, como siempre, sin importarme una mierda si te parece o no, apenas entrar elevo la temperatura con mi cosmos, un ambiente un poco menos frío y más agradable para mí, aunque para ti es una violación según el buen comportamiento de un visitante para con su anfitrión, ya sé que dentro de un rato, pretendiendo que no me de cuenta, volverás a convertir esto en un condenado refugio de hielo y yo voy a entibiarlo otra vez.

Sin que me lo hubieses dicho caminé hasta la zona privada, hasta la habitación, me señalas muy orgulloso hacia la cama. No puedo evitar arquear una ceja y luego soltar el aire conteniendo una carcajada.

"_Si no fueras tú, precisamente tú, pensaría que me estás invitando impunemente a tenderme sobre ella_".

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada… y entonces… ¿qué es lo que me querías mostrar?

—El lienzo, es lino… ¿no te gusta? Es rojo, creo que te gusta ese color ¿No? En realidad yo no me voy a poner a coser, no lo sé hacer y bonito me voy a ver ejerciendo de costurera en vez de ocuparme de…

Saltándome toda la explicación, y no es que no me interese, otra vez me acerco peligrosamente hasta ti… ¿Te he dicho que esos ojos tuyos son tan elocuentes? ¿Te he dicho que tienes un rostro excelso, hecho a mano? Seguro te lo he dicho, en palabras quizás menos armoniosas. Antes de que le ordene nada, una de mis manos acaricia la mejilla lozana, pareces no querer quitarte, y simplemente te quedas ahí… quieto, con los labios entreabiertos, como si quisieras decir algo, anda dilo… provócame para que acabemos pretendiendo que no quieres que te haga lo que me gustaría hacerte.

—Bésame…

—¿A qué viene eso? —Respondes titubeando.

—A nada, a que me beses, sólo eso… a que te des permiso de besarme…

—Siempre con tus bromas idiotas.

—Sí, mis bromas idiotas… por un beso…

—Siempre sales con tus cosas, sabes que no puedo e insistes en lo mismo. Kardia… en verdad, yo soy tu compañero de armas, no pretendas que sea algo que no puedo ser —vuelves el rostro hacia un lado, para que no pueda adivinar la duda en tus ojos, porque cada vez… lo dices con menos convicción.

—Ya, sí, mi compañero… eres mi _parabatai_… mi guerrero tebano… —murmuro acercándome hacia ti, más… más… hasta que mis labios están prácticamente tocando los tuyos, acariciándolos cada que susurro una palabra.

No me ha costado mucho trabajo ponerte en una posición desventajosa, tanto que al tratar de dar un paso atrás, acabas por caer sobre la cama y sobre el lienzo de, ¿qué dijiste que era? ¿Lino? Lo que sea… sin mayor esfuerzo estoy casi encima de ti, una de mis piernas está entre las tuyas y tú… me contemplas con esos ojos tan elocuentes, estás esperando a que acabe de cagarla ¿Verdad? Para tener el pretexto de echarme a patadas… pero hoy no quiero seguir peleando contigo, no ahora, tal vez más tarde.

De esas pocas veces en las que puedo aprovecharme de tus titubeos, que me parecen excitantes, acaricio con calma una de tus piernas magnificas, justo aquella por donde baja el tatuaje de la Vasija de Acuario… ahí por donde corre el agua bañando el muslo… me parece arrebatador ese tatuaje tuyo, el de tu casa, me parece lo que le sigue a la palabra "erótico", si es que hay algo más allá.

—No… no te traje para esto…

Ese es tu gran argumento para tratar de defenderte de sabe Zeus qué. Otros en tu lugar estarían más que complacidos, más que felices, otras, me habrían abierto las piernas de inmediato… pero no tú Dègel, no tú. Me mantienes a raya y yo lo único que quiero es a ti… todo tú, desde eso que tanto te esfuerzas por reservar, hasta ese corazón tuyo que se debate entre un lugar lejano en Rusia… y Grecia.

—Ya sé… es la tela… —sólo he contestado para hacerme de más tiempo, mientras me inclino sobre ti, a una distancia inmoral. Qué daría por morderte, chuparte, todo entero, derretirte…

Qué daría por verte retorciéndote, sonrojado, sudoroso… qué daría por lamerte cada gota de sudor… qué daría por abrirte las piernas y quedarme yaciendo entre ellas para atacar tu sexo con la lengua, con la boca, con los dientes, todo… entero, completo, hasta que me llegue a la garganta… qué daría por abrirte pétalo a pétalo lo que tanto te niegas a darme…

Tu cuerpo está hecho para el amor, para eso y no más… ¿Quién coño te dijo lo contrario? ¿Quién, para colgarlo por las bolas del friso más alto del Partenón? Tu cuerpo está hecho para sentir, para dar y recibir placer, tu cuerpo está hecho para mí… a medida para mí, así como yo he descubierto por mí mismo, que estoy hecho para ti… porque no importa cuantos han pasado por mi cama, no importa en cuantas mujeres me haya hundido… yo sé bien que nos pertenecemos, así sin más.

Me gustaría decirte que lo que quiero no es sentir sólo mi placer contigo…

No se trata de eso, se trata de tu placer, del tuyo, se trata de sentir placer por lo que te quiero hacer, de disfrutar mezquinamente de lo que mi boca te hará… por que en ello radica el verdadero placer, sólo así se está completo… por medio del placer del otro.

¿Tiemblas? ¿Sólo fue un pequeño impulso? ¿Te doy miedo? ¿O es que te das miedo de lo que eres capaz de sentir?

—Bésame… — ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche? ¿Ruegas a todos los dioses que ya no te toque, o por el contrario, que te siga tocando?

Aunque he sido yo quién te lo ha pedido, eres tú el que ha decidido quedarse quieto y contemplativo, así que tomaré eso como un "sí"… dos cosas interrumpen el silencio: los chasquidos de la cama ante mi peso y el tuyo, y el abatir húmedo de tu lengua y la mía, de tu boca que sorpresivamente encuentra que es agradable besar algo más que la sacrosanta mano de Sasha.

"_No te cortes, déjate llevar, déjame ser la continuación de tu epidermis"._

Con tus besos tímidos primero, arrebatados después, me dejas claro que puedo ser una caja de resonancias de tus sensaciones… no te quedas en donde acabas tú, sino en donde comienzo yo…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

No, no tuvimos sexo, no ese día, y probablemente tampoco en los siguientes lo tendremos, me gustaría decir que sí, que ese día follamos como locos sobre el lienzo de lino, y que la tarde no nos bastó, que continuamos en la noche y la madrugada… pero no fue así.

Algo de curioso tiene el hecho de que yo lleve al cuello el fular rojo, además de ser un regalo, es como una oda roja a los recuerdos. No se imaginan las cosas que soy capaz de idear cuando estoy callado, soy un rehén de los momentos, soy como un esclavo de las memorias… soy un esclavo de Dègel, aunque jamás llegue a decírselo… creo que él también lo sabe… que me tiene cogido por las bolas y que me puede hacer a su antojo… que respondo a sus gestos, a sus movimientos, a sus negativas.

¿Nos ven caminando? Somos los dos que van al fondo, por el camino pedregoso… él va a mi lado escuchando mis fruslerías y todas mis malas palabras, va negando con la cabeza… yo voy andando a mi aire con el fular rojo pendiendo por mi cuerpo, somos guapos, a que sí… seguro han notado que hay algo secreto entre ambos… que no podemos disimular… es que tal vez no queremos.

¿Lo han visto a él? Tiene la cara de quien conoce mis vicios, mis manías, mis hábitos… tiene la cara de quien se sabe victorioso por encima del otro… y tiene cara de que pronto, un día… ya no habrá un "no"…

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
